A computer tomography scanner that includes a detector is known, for example, from DE 195 02 574 A1. The detector of the known x-ray computer tomography scanner is a so-called multi-line detector. It includes a plurality of detector lines that are arranged in the direction of the axis of an object that is to be irradiated, for example, a patient. The aforementioned axis is also referred to as the z axis. In an x direction running perpendicular to the z axis, each detector line consists of a plurality of adjacent scintillator elements.
In the z direction, the resolution of such a multi-line detector is a function of the height of the scintillator elements in the z direction. For technical reasons, the height of the scintillator elements cannot be reduced at will. For this reason the resolution of conventional multi-line detectors in the z direction is limited.